The Knight and His Queen
by Christina B
Summary: Obi-Wan and Siri are now married with kids kids at the Jedi Temple. Everything seems to be perfect, until their enemy breaks out of prison. Soon danger is everywhere, and it might just become a race to survive. Sequel to Princess and Padawan.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is the sequel to my story The Princess and the Padawan. Because of the fact that this story is highly AU, it would be a good thing to read that one first. I hope you enjoy this!

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 1**

When Obi-Wan Kenobi remembered his younger days as a Jedi Padawan, oftentimes he would be surprised at how dramatically life changed when you least expect it. There was a time when all Obi-Wan knew was being a Jedi, and following the Code. He never would have strayed from it either if it wasn't for the Princess of Solera, Siri Tachi. She changed his views on life and love and they truly became soul mates meant for each other.

They overcame many threats to their relationship and came out of it better people. Obi-Wan married Siri, despite the disproval of the Jedi Order and Siri's parents. Sometimes Obi-Wan found it hard to believe that he even got out of that situation, for he believed at the time that things were so incredibly hopeless. As Obi-Wan looks at his life now, he saw clearly how miracles can happen when you rely on the Force.

"Father!" exclaimed a child's voice, interrupting Obi-Wan's musings.

The Jedi turned his attention to look at his daughter, who in so many ways reminded him of her mother. "Yes Adi, what is the matter?" he asked patiently.

"Ral-Gon made fun of me!" the little girl wailed.

Obi-Wan sighed; he never would've imagined that parenthood could be so trying. Then he sensed someone eavesdropping from the doorway and without looking up, he spoke to the intruder.

"Ral-Gon, you must stop making fun of your sister," he said sternly. "Jedi never pick on ones younger than them," he reprimanded gently.

"Sorry, Father," Ral-Gon said.

"Yes, son, but it isn't me who you need to ask forgiveness," Obi-Wan continued.

Ral-Gon understood his father's meaning and turned to his sister. "Sorry Adi," he said.

"You're forgiven," Adi answered, grinning.

At that very moment the front door opened. Obi-Wan looked up, and broke into a smile to see his wife of ten years standing there.

"Mom, you're home!" Ral-Gon declared as he and his sister pounced on Siri, hugging her around the knees.

"Yes, it's good to see you both again too," Siri said chuckling.

"I missed you!" little Adi declared.

"I missed you too Adi. Now, did you both obey your father while I was gone?" Siri asked, glancing up at Obi-Wan and smirking.

"Yes," the two of them chimed in.

Siri reached into her robes and pulled out two small packages. "Well, if you were good then I have presents for you," she said and handed the gifts to the kids. For each there was a new holo. Both of them excitedly hugged and thanked their mother before rushing out of the room to go and show their friends.

Obi-Wan's lips were quirked in a smile as he moved towards Siri. "Spoiling the children again, I see," he said.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, don't be such a stick in the swamp. A present won't make their commitment to the Jedi any less," Siri replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but you know what the Order's standing on possessions is," Obi-Wan answered.

"I also know what their standing on attachments used to be," Siri said, trying not to laugh.

"You're impossible you know," Obi-Wan said, irritated.

"I do," Siri replied. "And that is why you love me." Obi-Wan growled in frustration, but then the next moment his lips met hers in a soft kiss. He hated it when she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 2**

The following day, Obi-Wan was attentively watching two young padawans spar with their lightsabers in one of the Temple's training rooms. One of them was Obi-Wan's own apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, the other his son, Ral-Gon. Despite the fact that the Council loosened up on some aspects of the Code, some things they remained firm on. One of their new rules was that should a Jedi have a child, they wouldn't be permitted to train them.

His old master and dearest friend Qui-Gon promised to take Ral-Gon as a padawan from almost the very moment they discovered the child to be Force sensitive. Obi-Wan was quite honored and proud to have his son trained by the legendary master.

Eight years ago Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were on a mission that involved trying to negotiate peace between the Trade Federation and the small planet of Naboo. One thing led to another, and they managed the escort the Queen off the planet, only to have to stop on a dusty Outer Rim planet to get parts.

Anakin Skywalker was a slave then, but despite that, he radiated the Force like few did. The boy managed to get the parts for them by winning a pod race. Qui-Gon sensed that this boy could be the chosen one from an ancient Jedi prophecy, so he arranged to free the boy from slavery.

The Council wasn't as confident as Qui-Gon was, even Obi-Wan was concerned. Anakin was nine years old, and by Jedi standards that was far too old to begin the training of a Jedi Knight. The matter was left unresolved when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escorted Queen Amidala back to Naboo.

It was on Naboo that one of their worst fears was realized... The dreaded Sith were back. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought a tremendous battle with the horned Sith bearing a double bladed saber. Qui-Gon was left badly injured; leaving Obi-Wan to deal the killing blow to their enemy.

It wasn't long after this, that Obi-Wan was finally elevated to Jedi Knight status. Qui-Gon asked him if he would take Anakin as his apprentice, and Obi-Wan begrudgingly agreed. It was the start of a very interesting friendship. Anakin was like Qui-Gon in many ways; he was stubborn and often followed his own feelings. Obi-Wan's job of teaching Anakin seemed never ending, yet the two had formed a strong bond of friendship and made an excellent team.

Obi-Wan watched the combatants duel with grace and efficiency. Anakin was a more direct and aggressive fighter, Obi-Wan's son was much like his father, Ral-Gon was more subdued, more defensive in his posture, and therefore could not be underestimated. Qui-Gon stood beside him, also intently watching the match.

Anakin twisted away from the corner he was being backed into and came at Ral-Gon from another direction. The other Jedi was prepared for his attack, and once more their sabers were locked together. Ral-Gon stared at his opponent; while he might have the personality and stature of his father, it was easy to tell he was Siri's child. He shared the same blonde hair as his mother; it fell into his sapphire eyes as he fought.

The young Kenobi made the first move this time, he ducked and rolled away. Anakin went after him, and swung towards Ral-Gon's neck. Ral-Gon blocked but didn't expect his opponent to aim to his feet. Anakin took his advantage and in moments the match was over.

"Well done, both of you," Qui-Gon said. He approached his apprentice and spoke with him softly.

Obi-Wan threw a towel to Anakin, and came closer. "You are improving, Padawan," he said.

Anakin wiped the sweat off his brow, and flashed a grin at Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Master," he replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I just got a message that we are to report to the Council tomorrow at dawn," he said.

"A mission?" Anakin asked.

"I expect it to be so," Obi-Wan confirmed. Then he glanced at his watch. "It's time for the midday meal, I know you don't want to miss that," Obi-Wan said smiling.

Anakin nodded and flashed another grin at his Master before leaving the training center. Ral-Gon was also excused to go to follow Anakin to the dining hall.

Qui-Gon approached his former apprentice. "You're Padawan is learning much. I'm proud of how you've trained him," he said.

"I owe it all to you, Master. I wouldn't be half the Jedi I am if it weren't for your guidance," Obi-Wan replied as they walked together.

"Ral-Gon is learning much, I'm proud of what he has accomplished. He reminds me of his father," Qui-Gon commented.

Obi-Wan couldn't resist a chuckle. "I certainly hope that is a good thing."

"Don't worry my old padawan, it is," Qui-Gon reassured.

"Who are you calling old?" Obi-Wan said amused.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 3**

The following day when Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the Council Chambers, they were surprised to see that two other Jedi teams were already there. Qui-Gon and Siri were already standing in the center of the room with their respective padawans. They joined the others, and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Sure I am, that you all remember the events that took place on Solera and Telos thirteen years ago," Yoda said to the three Jedi Masters.

Obi-Wan shared glances with Qui-Gon and then Siri; they all remembered it very well. It was only the very mission that changed his life forever, the mission where he fell in love with the Princess of Solera. His past choices still impacted his daily life.

"I'm sure," Qui-Gon said, amused, "we would find it very hard to forget that particular mission."

Ral-Gon's attention went from his master, to his father and finally focused on his mother. He could tell that something important happened there, but nobody mentioned those planets to him. Ral-Gon waited curiously for the Jedi Masters to speak, hoping to know what the big secret was.

"As you are aware of then, years ago both planets reached an uneasy peace treaty after the downfall of their ruler, Vox Chun. As of three months ago, Telos recently elected a new governor by the name of Granta Omega. Have you heard of him?" Mace Windu asked.

"No, I have not," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan and Siri nodded in agreement.

"I surmised as much. You see, we can find no records of Granta Omega, yet his world sings his praises. We are sending you and your padawan, Qui-Gon, to go and speak with him and to help mediate the treaty," Mace said.

Qui-Gon nodded and Mace's attention turned to Obi-Wan and Siri. "I'm sure you both wouldn't be surprised to hear that the King and Queen have requested your presence on Solera."

"No, we're not," Siri said in a low voice.

"Your transport will be here by nightfall, may the Force be with you," Mace stated, dismissing them.

As Obi-Wan left the room, he finally had the time to think over this new mission. It wasn't really a shock that King Tolan and Queen Mari selected them to come, but this could cause some other complications he didn't want to think about.

"I'm going to speak with Tahl, maybe she can find some information on this Granta Omega person," Qui-Gon said and then went away, Ral-Gon at his heels.

* * *

"I'm wondering what you're parents are planning," Obi-Wan said to his wife when they entered their quarters later that day.

"Me too, I don't have a good feeling about this. My parents have never totally respected the fact that I'm a Jedi and don't care for the politics of my world. I think they might still be upset that we forbid them from telling the children that they are royalty," Siri said, throwing a tunic into her survival kit with a great deal of irritation.

"Do you think they will try to convince you to go back to being the Princess of Solera?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I hope they would know by now that I'm too stubborn, and I'm absolute in my commitment to the Jedi Order," Siri answered.

"I know you are. I'm just concerned about one thing; someday it will catch up with you," Obi-Wan said worriedly, then moving to comfort his wife in his arms.

"I know," Siri said with a sigh. "My parents won't live forever, and someday I will have to claim the throne. I'm not looking forward to that day."

"I will follow you anywhere my love, so you know I will be at your side no matter what happens," Obi-Wan stated, just before tenderly kissing Siri's cheek.

* * *

Qui-Gon saw her in front of him, she looked as beautiful today as when he met her, so many years ago. Tahl always was his best friend through Temple training, and now his bond with her was stronger than ever. The day she became his wife, was the greatest one of his life.

She moved silently, turning on one audio file, before going to another. Qui-Gon felt that he could watch her forever, so deep was the love he felt for her. Tahl was blinded in a mission long ago, but despite that, she was still such a strong person that never ceased to captivate him.

"Like the view?" he heard her say in an amused voice. Tahl always could sense when he was close, not only because of her heightened sense of hearing, but because of their close bond.

"You know I do," Qui-Gon replied. He walked over to her, placing a warm, loving hand on her shoulder, and kissed her briefly. "Now, can you tell me anything about Granta Omega?"

Tahl did a quick search, before turning to Qui-Gon. "Let's see, Granta Omega is the recently elected ruler of Telos. Other than that I can't find any record of him. It is as if he doesn't exist at all. I will keep searching for you Qui-Gon," she said frustrated, at her failed attempt to find information.

Qui-Gon thanked her and left, his mind wandering. This Granta Omega person obviously was hiding something. If he was anything like Vox Chun, then this mission would prove to be more risky than usual. Qui-Gon had his work cut out for him, and he was ready for it to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 4**

Obi-Wan looked out the viewport as they entered the atmosphere of the planet Solera. As he watched, he couldn't help but remember the first time he saw the green jewel of a planet. As a young padawan, he never imagined that his life would be so dramatically changed from what it is today. His last mission to Solera was the most monumental in his life, and that made him wonder what this one would be like.

Anakin, sitting next to Obi-Wan was eagerly piloting the spacecraft they were borrowing, his hands expertly manipulating the controls. Siri and Ferus were also seated nearby; both not saying anything for they were concentrating on the mission ahead. Qui-Gon and Ral-Gon were already in neighboring Telos, their mission already started.

Exiting the ship, Obi-Wan immediately recognized where he was. Despite the many years since he was last in the city of Solus, it still felt like he was there only yesterday. Siri moved past him quickly and soon was embracing an elderly man, who laughed and hugged her back. Obi-Wan smiled, as he recognized the man. It was Ral Harman, the retired Jedi who once encouraged the love between a princess of Solera and a Jedi padawan.

"It is good to see you again Ral," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

Ral glanced at Obi-Wan and he chuckled. "Well if it isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi. My, you look older," he replied, hugging Obi-Wan, like he did Siri.

"It's the beard isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked in amusement.

"It suits you Obi-Wan. So I take it you are a Jedi Master now?" Ral asked rhetorically.

"I am," Obi-Wan answered and then turned to Anakin and Ferus who were standing a short distance behind them. "Allow me to introduce my padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin moved forward and stood next to his master.

"You are very lucky to have Obi-Wan for a master, young Anakin," Ral said.

Anakin grinned. "I know."

"And this is my padawan, Ferus Olin," Siri said.

Ferus moved forward and bowed to Ral, before taking his place at Siri's side.

"A pleasure," Ral stated. "You are very lucky too, young Ferus. Siri has long been one of the best friends I've ever known," Ral said, smiling gently to Siri.

"Oh Ral, you're making me blush," Siri said with slight irritation; yet there was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"I thought only I could do that," Obi-Wan joked.

Ral chuckled and shook his head. "I've truly missed the sense of humor you both share."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not," Siri said. "Now getting to business, I'm guessing you are taking us to the King and Queen."

Ral nodded. "I am; follow me."

Anakin was deep in thought during their walk to the palace of Solera. He wondered if this Ral person was the same one Ral-Gon was named after. It certainly seemed to be so; the way he got along so splendidly with his Master and Master Siri. What happened on this planet? His plan was to ask Obi-Wan about it as soon as he had the chance.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn wove his way through the busy spaceport on Telos, Ral-Gon at his heels. His attention was focused on the mission ahead, but that didn't stop him from taking in the sights and smells of the capital city, Thani. Rather, he looked without seeming to in the Jedi way. The merchants were selling their various wares, cafes opening up for the day, and children rushing to make it to school on time. Everything seemed normal and peaceful, not at all like the Telos Qui-Gon knew in the past.

The Jedi Master maneuvered to stand in an alleyway, now free from the crowds. Ral-Gon came to stand next to his master, and looked up at him questioningly.

"The last time I was here, Telos was in an uproar. The ruler at the time was a man by the name of Vox Chun. He and his son spread deceit throughout the world, almost leading to war with the neighboring Solera," Qui-Gon said, watching his apprentice to see if he would notice the significance of that world.

"Isn't that where my parents are?" Ral-Gon asked.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, they are in Solera to assure that these two worlds don't ever go to war again. Be alert and mindful of the Living Force, my young apprentice."

"Yes, Master," Ral-Gon answered.

"We should be---" Qui-Gon started, but was interrupted by a beeping noise. His comlink was being signaled. He activated it, and he heard his wife's voice at the other end.

"Qui-Gon? Are you there?" Tahl's voice asked in a hesitant voice.

"I am, what's going on?" said a concerned Qui-Gon.

"First off, I haven't been able to find out anything more about Granta Omega," Tahl said calmly.

"I figured you wouldn't. He obviously doesn't want anyone to know any details of his life," replied Qui-Gon. "Now, what is the matter?" He was worried. He could tell she was trying to stall from telling him something, and that concerned him greatly.

"Qui-Gon, today Xanatos escaped from prison." It was the last explanation Qui-Gon ever wanted to hear.

"What? How?" he asked, a heavy feeling sinking into his heart.

"It happened sometime last night. He was on the prison world Naru, and it seems he bribed his guards and used Force persuasion the rest of the way. His Force suppression device was found deactivated in his cell. It was obviously premeditated, for his transport was waiting for him. We have no idea where he is now," Tahl finished her explanation with a sigh.

"Do you think he is on the way to Telos?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were, after all he has ties there," Tahl reasoned.

"Which means he might be up to something," Qui-Gon mused.

"Right, be careful," Tahl said, her tone softer.

"I will, Love. I will speak with you later," Qui-Gon answered and then cut the communication.

"Master?" said a voice to Qui-Gon's right.

"Yes, Ral-Gon?" Qui-Gon said, turning to face his apprentice.

"Who is Xanatos?" the young boy asked.

Qui-Gon sighed; he still was getting over the shock that his former apprentice was on the loose again. He knew Ral-Gon should know about Xanatos, for it could do harm later on. The Jedi Master could sense a confrontation on the horizon, despite the fact he had no desire to meet with Xanatos again.

"He was once a Jedi but now he serves the Dark Side," Qui-Gon explained.

"Do you think he is coming here?" Ral-Gon asked.

Qui-Gon chuckled and messed up Ral-Gon's hair. "You sound like another Kenobi I know," he said, amused.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ral-Gon replied sarcastically.

Qui-Gon sobered. "Yes, my padawan, I believe he is coming here. All the more reason we must be cautious. Now, we better get to that meeting with Granta Omega. I feel it will be most enlightening."

Both Jedi moved out into the crowd again, both not knowing exactly what to expect.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 5**

Obi-Wan, Siri and their padawans followed Ral to the palace in the heart of the city. Passing through the gates Siri couldn't help but notice the shocked and surprised looks on the guard's faces. She sighed; she was already agitated about being on her homeworld. Being on Solera made her nervous, as she knew that someday she would have to leave the Jedi to begin her rule on Solera. She wasn't looking forward to that day.

Siri couldn't help but marvel at the sights of the home of her childhood; she did miss the carefree days she knew when she was younger. She looked at the stately towering palace where her parents resided, and then towards the garden where she fell in love with a Jedi. It didn't take a genius to figure out in which spot she'd rather be.

She entered the opulent throne room with the others; her eyes went immediately to those of her parents.

Since Siri became a Jedi, she'd only been back to the palace of Solera twice. Her parents visited them at the Temple, but it never was very often. Tolan and Mari Tachi certainly weren't the same robust couple they were when Siri was eighteen. They seemed tired and worn, as if they were ready to take a nap despite the fact they were wide awake. Siri studied her parents for a moment longer, and then it hit her: she wasn't paying attention to what the Force was telling her.

"Father, what's wrong?" she asked, striding towards him.

"It is good to see you again too, Siri," Tolan answered with a nervous chuckle.

"You didn't answer my question," Siri replied, studying him. His façade did nothing to mystify Siri, as his failing living Force was all too blatantly obvious to her.

"I didn't want to worry you," he said quietly not daring to look at her. Mari's eyes started welling up with tears.

"It's too late for that," Siri said, concerned. Obi-Wan came up beside her, and put an arm around her waist, sensing her distress.

Tolan sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Mari looked concerned and turned to her husband. "I don't think you should," she stated.

"Siri knows about it, don't forget she has that mystical Force power," Tolan commented.

"All right, tell her," Mari said, the nerves obvious by the tone of her voice.

"As you probably already know, I'm dying," Tolan stated.

Siri nodded, and a frown started spreading on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm old and sick. It won't be long for me," Tolan said regretfully.

"Don't talk like that, there has to be something we can do for you," Siri retorted.

"You can, Siri," Tolan said.

"What?" she asked.

"You are my heir, Siri, I'm sure you know what that entitles," Tolan said, gazing at his daughter.

Siri felt a slight shudder go through her body. Obi-Wan looked at her with concern. "I don't think I could forget it," she said.

Tolan nodded. "Well, I must admit it's very good to see you both again. You haven't visited enough, and I miss my grandchildren," he said.

"You know the reasons why we can't bring them here," Siri said.

"I don't think it would do any harm," Tolan replied.

"We know what is right for our children, you must understand," Siri replied.

Siri's attention wavered a moment as she noticed her husband's impatience. She understood why however; he knew well that this argument could continue for a long time.

As much as we both would like to get our points across, this isn't the time. We need to discuss the reason we were sent back to Solera in the first place," Obi-Wan said practically.

"You're right," Tolan said, a frown spread across his face.

Out of the corner of her eye, Siri saw Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and Ferus and motioned for them to come closer. "This is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker and this is Siri's, Ferus Olin," Obi-Wan said.

"Good to meet you both," Mari said, smiling at the two young teenagers.

"What do you think about Granta Omega?" Obi-Wan asked turning to look at his father-in-law.

"I'm not really sure, to tell the truth. I've never come face to face with him, but we've communicated fairly regularly. He says he is willing to make a fair treaty, but I'm concerned. I feel that his government is more like a dictatorship than democracy. The bad thing is that his people love him," Tolan said with a sigh.

"Certainly there must be dissenters," Siri commented.

"That's the strange thing; the election on Telos was unanimous. Everyone on that planet wants him there," Tolan answered.

"I find that hard to believe, as there will always be people who disagree," Obi-Wan stated.

"That will be the biggest mystery to solve, I think," Tolan said.

Obi-Wan and Siri shared a look. Not only was there the chance of a hostile debate over a new treaty, they now had a mystery to solve. This mission was turning out to be more complicated with every passing minute, and they didn't dare to think of what could happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 6**

Qui-Gon and Ral-Gon slowly approached the gate to the government center. A burly security guard stood in front, barring their way.

"State your business," barked the guard, gazing at the Jedi suspiciously.

"We were asked to come here by your leader, Granta Omega," Qui-Gon explained.

"I've heard nothing of the sort," the guard stated adamantly.

"You better check your list again," Qui-Gon stated.

The guard gave them a scathing look and then spoke into a comlink that was part of his uniform. The Jedi Master drew in the Force, and he could sense that behind this man's bluff, he was afraid. Yet another warning sign that told him Telos wasn't the same planet it once was.

Finally, just when Qui-Gon's patience was beginning to expire, the guard spoke again.

"You are to come back tomorrow," he said.

"What?" exclaimed Ral-Gon.

Qui Gon turned to his Padawan. "Calm yourself," he said quietly before returning his attention to the guard.

"We were asked to be here today," he said.

"Come back tomorrow," the guard said with a note of finality in his voice.

Qui-Gon nodded curtly at the guard, turned and briskly trudged away; leaving Ral-Gon hard pressed to catch up. Once they were a distance from the government center, Qui-Gon finally stopped and turned to his Padawan.

"So what do we do, Master?" Ral-Gon asked.

"Return tomorrow, for now we must be patient," Qui-Gon replied.

"I have one more question, Master," Ral-Gon started.

"You want to know why I didn't just use a mind trick on that guard," Qui-Gon stated. Ral-Gon nodded.

"It's apparent that Granta Omega is playing games with us. He's demonstrating his power by showing us that we are not as important as his schedule. If I were to use a mind trick on that guard, then it would be undermining Omega's authority. And we don't want to do that, at least not now," Qui-Gon explained.

"Yes, Master," Ral-Gon replied.

~~~~~

When Siri awoke the next day, she felt absolutely miserable. Streaks of salt on her eyes forced her to remember that the evening before she was crying. The reason why came back to her in seconds, and she took a deep breath in order to stop the onslaught of her emotions.

She was not the type of person to get emotional easily, but finding out that her father was dying brought out that rare emotion in her. Siri did manage to contain her feelings until she was alone with Obi-Wan, but it took every bit of her strength. It would not look good to get emotional in front of the Padawans, not to mention her parents.

Siri looked over to the person lying next to her. Listening to Obi-Wan's deep breathing, she felt herself begin to relax. Nobody could sooth her like her husband could. The peace and calm he generated were almost always enough to calm even her most rampant of emotions. She honestly didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Obi-Wan by her side.

She got out of bed, taking care not to wake him and walked to the veranda adjoining their room. Siri sat down on the bench, happy to have a moment to sort out her thoughts. The tragic news about her father's failing health shocked her; she didn't want to believe it was true. Unfortunately, the signs were perfectly clear to Siri that it wouldn't be that long before she would face his death. And that was only the start of her troubles.

Years ago she was groomed to be the next ruler of Solera, but now those lessons were all but a distant memory. Siri knew that at some point in her life she would have to accept her birthright, but it would be hard to leave the Jedi. Not only would her children be confused and upset, but what would happen to her Padawan? She wasn't expecting this now, and that was a mistake she made that could have severe consequences.

"Siri? Are you all right?" said the familiar voice of her husband.

Siri turned to Obi-Wan, and forced a smile. "I'm fine," she replied.

"You are a strong person Siri, but I know you better than that," Obi-Wan answered, walking closer to her.

Siri moved into his embrace and was comforted by him. "I've made so many mistakes," she said after a moment.

"I don't want to let my parents down, but then I don't want to go back on my commitment to the Jedi. What could I possibly do Obi-Wan?" she asked, sadness creeping into her voice.

"I'm not sure yet Siri, but I will stand beside you regardless," he answered, his eyes meeting hers.

"I know you will. For you are every bit as stubborn as I am," Siri replied sarcastically.

"Maybe that's why we make such a great team," Obi-Wan commented dryly.

"Yes, we do," Siri said, and abruptly kissed her soul mate.

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed this story, and I promise I will do better about about updating this in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, sad right?

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 7**

Qui-Gon Jinn made his way through the mobbed streets of Thani the next day, heading directly for the government center once more. His padawan kept the pace at his side as they weaved their way past gravsleds, stalls, speeders, and of course the large crowd of people. To Qui-Gon's dismay the very same frustrating guard was standing at the gate as he did the day before.

The two Jedi came to stand before the man once more. The guard recognized them instantly, and looked at them with obvious disdain. "State your business," he said in a gruff voice.

"We are here to see Granta Omega," Qui-Gon said patiently.

The guard glared at him. "Let me check," he said finally and then moved over a distance to speak into his comlink once more.

"Now it's time to see if Omega is done playing games with us yet," Qui-Gon said in an undertone to Ral-Gon. The young Kenobi nodded.

The guard returned. "Follow me," he said frustrated, opening the gate. The Jedi shared a glance and followed him in. The guard seemed even more agitated today, and acted as though he was put out by having to guide the Jedi. Qui-Gon wondered if the entire staff shared the personality of a rancor.

They were led through several corridors; Qui-Gon took mental notes on each passageway, and how many different turns were made. It was obvious to him the guard was taking them on a circuitous path that was obviously meant to mislead them. The Jedi Master took note of this, and continued on.

They finally reached a closed durasteel door on their right, and the guard stood before it. A retinal scan was taken of the guard's eyes and the door opened. The guard indicated they should go in, and Qui-Gon did so without hesitation.

Seated at a large, and very elaborate desk, was a young man, who was perhaps no more than a few years junior to Obi-Wan. The man had black hair and dark blue eyes, along with a million credit smile. The office was very plain, with no pictures or anything of aesthetic value. The only object on the desk was a single datapad that was apparently turned off. The doors closed behind them.

Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity about the man, but he couldn't begin to place it at the moment.

"Welcome, Jedi," the man said, not moving from his desk. "I am Granta Omega, governor of Telos."

"Thank you. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my padawan, Ral-Gon Kenobi," Qui-Gon said by way of introduction.

"I believe you know why Jedi assistance was asked here," Omega replied, watching the Jedi with a keen gaze.

"What I have been told is that you require mediation for your negotiations with Solera," Qui-Gon answered.

"Yes, all of that is true. But there is something that Jedi Council of yours didn't know about this situation," Omega said, looking uneasy.

"And what might that be?" Qui-Gon asked, curiously. This entire time he was still trying to figure out why Omega seemed so incredibly familiar.

"There are many on this planet who have a great hate for Jedi and would do anything in their power to destroy them. I feel it is my duty to warn you, they are relentless," Omega said.

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment; he could sense that there was more to Omega's words than were revealed. He felt that it was almost a threat, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions this time.

"Thank you for the warning," Qui-Gon answered eventually.

"You're welcome," Omega replied nonchalantly. "Now, to business," Omega continued.

Omega motioned for the Jedi to sit, and they obliged.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Telos and Solera have long been at odds with one another," Omega started, watching the two Jedi.

"For a long time the agreement was that every thirteen years the treaty between our worlds would be reevaluated if we so desired to modify the rules. The last time the treaty was up for reevaluation there were some adverse effects on Telos. That will not happen this time," Omega said, his steely dark blue eyes looking deeply into Qui-Gon's.

Again Qui-Gon got the feeling of some underlying threat. He could never forget that time thirteen years ago when Vox Chun nearly invaded Solera.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I understand entirely. As Jedi, we don't want to see any planet come to harm," he answered.

* * *

Ral-Gon sat in one of Thani's many cafes; Qui-Gon was seated right across from him. He was still a new apprentice, having not been with Qui-Gon longer than a year, but he was finally beginning to understand his master. His father knew Qui-Gon so well, he hoped that one day he could share the same kind of rare friendship. Half the time Qui-Gon's actions seemed to confuse him, but later on he always saw the reasons behind them.

The meeting with Granta Omega confused the young padawan, but he hoped to understand it. From what he could tell, Qui-Gon was having some sort of confrontation with Omega that was so subtle he even didn't notice it.

Ral-Gon didn't know whether it was because his skills weren't honed or not, but he sensed a particular emotion coming from Omega. And Ral-Gon didn't like it in the least.

"What did you think of Granta Omega?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I think he's up to something," Ral-Gon answered.

"I believe you may be right, I felt the same," Qui-Gon said calmly taking a sip of his tea. "Did you sense anything about him?"

Ral-Gon looked up from his meal. "He seemed to be testing you Master," he said.

"You're right, he was. But neither of us can jump to conclusions either. Did you sense any of Omega's emotions?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"No, nothing Master," Ral-Gon replied, shaking his head.

"Neither did I, which means one of two things. One is that there was nothing to sense, that Omega had no particular emotion on his mind. I don't even want to think about the other option," Qui-Gon said.

"What is that, Master?" Ral-Gon asked curiously.

"The possibility that Omega is a void in the Force; meaning that he has no Force sensitivity," Qui-Gon stated seriously.

"What do we do now?" Ral-Gon asked concerned.

"We must be patient," Qui-Gon answered with a smile. "Omega isn't going anywhere."

* * *

AN: Well I know it has been forever since I updated this story, but I do plan on continuing it. I do have a poll on my profile along with my tentative updating schedule, I'm going to try and update this bi-weekly. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, sad right?

**The Knight And His Queen**

Chapter 8

When Siri awoke the following day, she wished she didn't. She felt not only miserable, but sick as well. She felt waves of nausea, but tried to ignore it. She knew some doctors said that stress can make you sick, but Siri wasn't buying into it. _Perfect_, she thought. _That's just what I need right now, to be sick._Sarcasm always was one of her strong suits.

Obi-Wan stirred beside Siri and he sat up and looked at her smiling. For a long moment neither one of them said anything, just relaxed in the other's gaze. Siri felt churning in her stomach, but ignored it. She never felt thatmoments like these spent with Obi-Wan were ever long enough. Eventually Obi-Wan's eyes blinked and he spoke.

"Good morning," he said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Morning," she replied, not moving from where she lay.

"You're not feeling well," Obi-Wan said, looking concerned.

Siri nodded and silently cursed the fact that he was a Jedi and therefore was able to notice her discomfort immediately. She didn't want Obi-Wan to worry too much, but it was very much in his character to do so. She forced a smile.

"I'm sure it's just a cold," Siri replied nonchalantly.

"You should stay here today," Obi-Wan answered, obviously not buying her story.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not going to ignore my duty because I have some meager virus," Siri replied adamant.

"Fine," Obi-Wan said, obviously recognizing the resolute look in Siri's eye. The one that said she would do as she pleased regardless of their argument.

"But if you get any worse, then it's back to bed. Deal?" he asked.

Siri nodded grudgingly and then slowly sat up. The world seemed to spin for a moment, and she tasted a trace of bile. She swallowed; she WAS going to get through this day. She stood up, still feeling dizzy and then she opened herself to the Force. She called on it for strength and healing, but it didn't seem to help very much. For the next moment, her head was bowed before the fresher, the contents of her stomach spilling out of her.

Obi-Wan came behind her and gently pulled the hair from her face while she was throwing up. When Siri was finished, she squinted up at her very worried looking husband. She sighed.

"I know, back to bed," she said softly. Obi-Wan held her hand and led her to the sleepcouch. When she was safely off her feet, he brought her an extra pillow.

"I'm going to send up a medical droid," Obi-Wan said.

"Don't," Siri replied weakly. "I really don't think that is necessary."

"But I do, and it's my responsibility to take care of you," Obi-Wan said, his beautiful blue eyes gazing softly at her.

"I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you," he said in almost a whisper.

Siri's heart felt like mush. _How does he always do that to me? _she wondered. She smiled, and reached for his hand. "I feel the same for you, my love," she replied.

He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek, before straightening and standing up. "Duty calls. I will send the droid up shortly," he said, and without another word, he left the room.

* * *

Obi-Wan moved through the corridors of the large palace, his thoughts split between his growing concern for his wife and his focus on their mission. He knew he might be overreacting in regards to Siri, but he didn't wish for her to come to any harm. She already had so much on her plate already: training Ferus, raising two children, and not to mention the recent concerns about her father and the future of Solera. He didn't like the fact that she now had a virus to contend with.

This mission was becoming more complicated every step of the way, the Force was leading in new and unexpected directions. At the next moment however, his comlink chirped, which made him lose his train of thought. He realized Qui-Gon was signaling him, so he answered it immediately.

"Hello, Obi-Wan; how is your mission progressing?" Qui-Gon asked in that calm tone he always spoke in.

"There have been some… Complications," was Obi-Wan's reply.

"What sort of complications?" his former Master asked, concerned.

"King Tolan is dying for one," Obi-Wan answered regretfully.

"He is? How is Siri taking it?"

"She's not taking it very well, but I know she'll be able to cope with it. Unfortunately, she is sick in bed today," Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," was Qui-Gon's reply.

"What news of Omega?" Obi-Wan asked, effectively changing the subject.

He heard Qui-Gon sigh over the comlink, before he heard the very serious reply. "We've made contact with Omega, and I'm sure he's not an innocent being. There is something about him that seems so familiar... I feel the mission here has become more difficult," he answered.

"Keep me posted," Obi-Wan said.

"I will," Qui-Gon replied, and then the connection was severed.

Obi-Wan put his comlink away and continued to move down the hall. He stopped in the infirmary and arranged for a medical droid to be sent to Siri at once. Upon exiting, he noticed Anakin striding towards him.

"Hello, Master," Anakin greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Anakin; are you off to the morning meal?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded the affirmative as though the pleasantries bored him, then he spoke. "Master, I have a question."

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"I'm confused about parts of the mission. Master Ral, for instance; was Ral-Gon named after him? Are the King and Queen really Master Siri's parents?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, he probably should've recognized that his observant padawan would notice everything right away. "Yes Anakin, Ral-Gon was named after Ral. The King and Queen are Siri's parents," he answered.

Anakin looked confused. "How can Master Siri be a Jedi, when she's supposed to rule a planet someday?"

"That is something Siri will have to deal with in due time. Let's eat," Obi-Wan answered and entered the dining hall. A moment later Anakin followed.

* * *

Siri was trying to avoid the urge to run to the fresher again, when she heard something. At first she wasn't sure what it was, perhaps it was just a member of the staff being too loud. A headache was not setting in so she figured it could be the throbbing of her head. Then she heard a definite knock on her door, it wasn't her imagination. She sighed in frustration and sat up on her sleepcoach despite the growing queasiness she felt.

"Come in," she said weakly. She heard the sound of servomotors as a small droid rolled into her room. She groaned in dismay, thought she should've known her husband wouldn't go back on his promise to send up a medical droid

The droid almost looked like an astromech only it had a visable head and and arms coming up from it's domed body. The silver droid rolled right next to her, it's photo receptors seemed to be scanning her for a moment. Siri never appreciated being treated by these droids, they were always so bossy and not direct enough for her tastes. This one was no exception.

"Greetings, I am medical droid, MD-815. How can I be of service?" the droid asked.

"You can go jump out the window," was Siri's half hearted reply.

"That doesn't compute, I'm only here to offer medical assistance," the droid answered.

"Then get it over with," she said, for she knew that Obi-Wan would be very irritated if she sent the droid away.

Siri glared at the piece of machinery waiting to hear the verdict. The droid however, seemed to be taking it's time. It kept making electronic beeps and whistles, as if it were making inane comments. She tapped her foot impatiently, and the droid got the hint at long last.

"The results are for Siri Tachi Kenobi, married to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Daughter of King Tolan and Queen Mari of Solera. Mother-," the droid continued, only to be interrupted.

"Get on with it!" she exclaimed.

"Your heart is beating sixty beats per minute. Your blood pressure is-,"

"I don't care about that! Tell me what's wrong with me," she demanded.

When she heard the droid's reply however, all the color left her face and she felt extremely faint.

* * *

Obi-Wan was enjoying the company of Ferus and Anakin, while he ate his breakfast consisting of a muffin and some fruit native to Solera. He knew that the two padawans didn't get along, but they were obviously doing their best to be cordial to one another. The Jedi Master was pleased to see this because he knew that they would need to cooperate once they were Jedi Knights. Then his comlink was signaled again, it was Siri.

"Obi-Wan, I need to talk to you," she said quietly once he activated his comlink.

He could sense immediately that she knew something he didn't. "What is it?"

"I would rather tell you that in person," Siri answered.

"I will be right there," Obi-Wan replied. He turned to the padawans. "I will be back shortly."

Siri was sitting up in her bed when Obi-Wan came in. To answer his questioning look, her lips curved upward in an angelic smile a disobedient child might give to their disapproving parent.

"What is it?" he asked, coming to sit beside her.

"Well, you might be surprised," Siri said, avoiding his searching eyes.

"Really? How so?" he asked.

Siri kissed his cheek, and a mischievous grin graced her features. She knew that if anything might caused her serene husband to have a cardiac arrest, then this might be it. She met his eyes at long last before speaking. "Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, sad right?

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan sat in stunned silence. Yes, this wasn't the first time he heard his wife say those words, but this time it was the most surprising. After Adi was born, he and Siri decided to stop having children. Obi-Wan went through a procedure that was supposed to prevent him from making Siri pregnant. Apparently, even the best modern techniques couldn't prevent some things.

Ral-Gon and Adi brought so much joy to his life, and he was incredibly grateful for them. Despite his hesitations, Obi-Wan knew that this child would be no different.

The only distressing thing to him was the fact that this mission they were on could be risky. Siri hated to be coddled; she would continue on with her goals despite her discomfort. Obi-Wan got an earful every time he tried to give her special treatment before. He knew by now to respect her decisions, but that would never stop him from worrying for her.

"Say something," Siri said, irritated and impatient.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed her cheek; he smiled when he saw her facial expression soften. "I love you, Siri," he stated. "And I love this baby already."

"Good," Siri said batting her eyes mischievously, "because I think the baby will be with us for awhile."

Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips this time. "Please, no more requests for fried gorak bird covered in chocolate sauce," he said with a slight shudder.

Siri laughed for probably the first time in days. "As I recall, it was quite tasty," she replied, laughing at her husband's disgusted look.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Ral-Gon were doing their best to try to understand the government Granta Omega devised on Telos. On the surface it worked with seeming ease, but Qui-Gon was positive that this really wasn't the case. Something about Omega's appearance continued to gnaw at the Jedi Master's mind, but he still couldn't put his finger on it. This only continued to make him more impatient and more persistent in finding out the truth.

Since Xanatos escaped from the prison world, it gave cause for Qui-Gon to be even more careful and concerned. Telos was Xanatos' homeworld, and his former apprentice would surely return here. Qui-Gon hoped he wasn't in league with Omega, but it was quite possible. The treaty with Solera could be a diversion.

Suddenly Qui-Gon started, he realized something with a growing apprehension and horror. Omega looked very similar to Xanatos, from his slick black hair to his dark blue eyes. Was it possible that he was related to Xanatos? It couldn't be a coincidence they looked so much alike. If they were, then this mission was becoming increasingly complicated.

Qui-Gon was very grateful for Ral-Gon's silence while he was trying to sort out his thoughts. The boy was very intuitive and picked up on some things very easily. Obi-Wan also learned this skill, despite the fact he was more impatient at first. Ral-Gon was a very subtle person and incredibly inquisitive. He foresaw that the young Kenobi would one day become a most excellent Jedi Knight, though that day was a long time off.

He looked at the young boy and smiled. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Ral-Gon wondered if he would ever fully understand Qui-Gon. Sometimes his master would get in moods where it was best to just remain silent. He was insatiable for knowledge of everything going on around him, but he needed to try and figure out some of it on his own. He didn't want to show impatience so he tried to ignore it. After all, a Jedi Knight is always supposed to be patient. His mother was one of the exceptions to the rule.

Neither Jedi spoke during the whole walk, so Ral-Gon was startled when Qui-Gon spoke again. "We are being followed," he said softly, so only his young apprentice could hear it.

Ral-Gon summoned the Force and then nodded to Qui-Gon. "I feel it, Master," he whispered.

"Let's lead this person into a trap," Qui-Gon said, his eyes motioning towards a dark alleyway.

Ral-Gon started edging his way towards the emptied alleyway. Qui-Gon blended in with the crowd and slowly moved away. Ral-Gon spotted the one following, but the person wore a hooded cloak. He was happy to note that their stalker didn't realize that Qui-Gon was no longer there.

He went in the alley and turned around, the person continuing to follow him. Ral-Gon's hand went to the hilt of his lightsaber, but stopped when he heard the familiar snap-hiss of another blade. Qui-Gon came up behind the individual and was now holding his blazing blade of green energy to the being's back.

"Why are you following us?" Qui-Gon said quietly.

The hood of the cloak came down; before them was not an assassin but a young woman who wore a look of total grim determination. Despite the façade she wore, Ral-Gon knew she was terrified.

"Please don't hurt me, Jedi," she said hoarsely.

Qui-Gon extinguished his blade, but didn't lower the hilt. "You didn't answer my question," he stated.

"I followed you because I need your help," she said regretfully.

"What sort of help?" Qui-Gon asked.

"For coming to you, I could be put to death. Telos is in grave danger," she answered.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I suspected that. Now, tell me everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 10**

The woman looked increasingly more nervous, and her eyes shifted from side to side. "It's too dangerous to speak openly here. Follow me to a safer place," she requested.

Qui-Gon studied the woman for a moment before nodding. The Jedi followed her out of the alley and down the street.

Ral-Gon was surprised, not for the first time, at how his master could be so trusting. Qui-Gon had a rare talent of being able to sense people's intentions and ended up befriending them in the end. His father often jokingly remarked that Qui-Gon was always picking up "pathetic lifeforms". The young Kenobi wasn't sure if that was a skill he would someday acquire as a Jedi, but he would certainly try his best.

The woman led them down many side streets and cut across several alleyways. It was obvious to Ral-Gon that she was making sure they weren't followed, or ensuring that the Jedi didn't remember the way. It was probable that she was doing it for both these reasons. The Jedi, however, were trained to remember even the most complex directions.

Finally, she approached an abandoned warehouse of some kind. She knocked three times on the door.

"What is the password?" said a stern and low voice that seemed to come from above them. Ral-Gon noticed a moment later that the voice was coming from a dirty little speaker right above the door.

"Montari," the woman whispered. The door opened.

Ral-Gon followed his master into a darkened room, his senses all on full alert. There were several other people in this room, but all of them were still and watchful. The door closed silently behind them, and then a dim light was turned on.

The young Jedi surveyed the crowd of a dozen scared and shell-shocked men and women. All of them looked as if they had been through more hardships than any one person should bear. Yet despite this, they all turned their keen gazes on the Jedi and their weapons were aimed.

One of the men stepped forward confidently and leveled his blaster at Qui-Gon's chest. The Jedi Master didn't do so much as bat an eye. Ral-Gon's hand edged closer to his lightsaber hilt, but one look from his master stilled his hand.

The man didn't move a muscle, attempting to stare down the Jedi Master. It appeared to be a battle of wills between the two, but Qui-Gon wasn't going to step down so easily. The stranger broke eye contact and instead stared down the woman who brought them.

"Why did you bring them here?" the man demanded of her.

"Jarris, they are Jedi. If anyone can help, then-," she started to continue, but was cut off.

"Even if they are Jedi, that doesn't mean they will help us!" the man exclaimed.

"Please, Jarris," the woman pleaded with him.

"You shouldn't have done this, Lora," Jarris said regretfully. "Even Jedi can't solve our problem."

"Why don't you tell us first," Qui-Gon suggested. "And then we can tell you if we could offer our services."

Jarris reacted by moving his blaster to Qui-Gon's temple. "I don't see why I should trust you."

"If you would kindly lower your blaster, then perhaps I can give you a few reasons," Qui-Gon stated logically.

Jarris looked extremely skeptical, but he lowered his blaster and looked pointedly at the Jedi Master.

"For one, if I was truly against you, my padawan and I could've disarmed this entire group in moments."

Jarris didn't blink, though some of the others looked totally unnerved.

"I know that you are the resistance. And to be quite honest I was looking for you," Qui-Gon said simply.

"And why would you be looking for us?" Jarris asked suspiciously.

"The simplicity of Omega's take over would make anyone suspicious. When you've been involved in politics as long as I have, you know there is always a resistance to be found," Qui-Gon replied. "Our mission on Telos is to make sure the negotiations with Solera run smoothly. I don't trust Omega not to involve both worlds in a civil war."

"That wouldn't be difficult, considering that every man, woman and child is born with a deep hatred of Solera. Including us," Jarris said.

"The definition of Jedi should be peacemakers, for that is what we do. If you want to bring peace to your world, then we are on the same side," Qui-Gon replied thoughtfully.

Jarris was quiet for a long moment and it appeared that he was deep in thought. Finally, however, the man smiled. "Well then, welcome to the Montari Resistance."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat with Siri beside the death bed of his father-in-law. In the short period of time they were there, Tolan went dramatically from very sick to fatally ill. The old king looked worn and weary; he looked as if he was ready to fall into the eternal sleep at any moment.

As strong as Siri was, she was taking her father's illness very hard. Obi-Wan knew that the stress of having to worry about a new baby along with the leadership of her world only caused her more pain. Siri initially tried to use the Force to heal her father's body, but it was a losing battle, even when Obi-Wan helped.

King Tolan's breath came in short gasps, indicating that the end was near. Mari clutched her husband's hand and whispered soft words in his ear. Afterwards, she quickly wiped her tears away, trying to be strong. In some ways Siri was very much like her mother.

"Siri," Tolan choked out in obvious pain.

Siri turned her teary blue gaze on to the worn face of her father. "Yes?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You will be Queen very soon," he whispered.

"Don't talk like that," Siri replied.

"I love you," Tolan said sincerely. Then he looked at Obi-Wan. "Take good care of her, son."

"I will, Father," Obi-Wan replied honestly.

Tolan moved his head with great effort to gaze at his wife for the last time and smiled. "I love you."

King Tolan Tachi of Solera breathed for the last time. Then, he was gone. Obi-Wan pulled Siri into an embrace. Things would change dramatically now, for his Jedi wife was now Queen.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 11**

Qui-Gon Jinn studied the members of the Montari Resistance. He could sense their fear and worry, but knew they were very courageous and would defend themselves viciously if it came down to it. Yet… they were hiding something. The sudden realization struck instantly, but didn't shock him.

Qui-Gon inclined his head to Jarris. "Thank you," he said, glad they finally opened up, and asked the Jedi to help them. "Now, can you tell us your story?"

Jarris exchanged and knowing glance with Lora, then he looked back up at Qui-Gon. "It's not a short tale. Please be seated," he said.

Qui-Gon and Ral-Gon obliged and sat down on low makeshift chairs. The rest of the group also took seats. Jarris and Lora made themselves comfortable, sitting across from the Jedi.

"Do you know of Crion, the former governor of Telos?" Jarris started, his eyes watching for any sign of recognition in the Jedi Master's steady gaze.

Outwardly, Qui-Gon's face didn't contort into any sign of the emotions he might be feeling. Inside, however, his heart leapt into his throat when he heard the name Crion. He drew in the Force and let go of the shock he felt. Then he met Jarris' steely gaze and nodded.

"I was the man who put him to death," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

Instantly, the entire room let out a gasp in unison. Qui-Gon even felt Ral-Gon's confusion and surprise, but the young padawan didn't say anything.

"You did a just deed, Crion deserved to die," Jarris replied.

"No," Qui-Gon answered, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I don't believe he deserved to die, but I was quite unable to prevent it."

"Crion was still a much better leader than the one we have now," Jarris stated.

"In what ways?" Ral-Gon asked curiously.

"I'm sure you Jedi have realized that Granta Omega is a very hard person to find any information on," Jarris replied.

Qui-Gon nodded. "You're right, even the most skilled Jedi haven't been able to turn up much," he said, think of Tahl's frustration with the project.

"That's because Granta is hiding something," Jarris replied confidently.

"What is he hiding?" Qui-Gon asked. He might finally get the answers he was seeking for days already.

"Granta Omega is the son of a galactic criminal named Xanatos," Jarris said.

This time the Jedi Master did show recognition at the name. Could it be possible that Xanatos' son held Telos with an iron fist? He knew there was something familiar about the young man. This was especially distressing, especially considering that Xanatos did escape prison. Xanatos was obviously planning something big again, the only question was what.

He gave a piercing look to Jarris. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, his voice nearly showing the emotions he felt.

"Yes," Jarris said, reassuringly. "We have a man on the inside. He's a guard at the government center. If you've been to see Granta, then I'm sure you've met him. He plays his part well," he said.

Qui-Gon shared an amused glance with his padawan; both of them still remembered the rude guard.

"Continue with your story," Qui-Gon commanded gently, when he realized they had long been off topic.

"Before Crion's rule," Jarris started again, "there was a family known as the Montari. They ruled Telos much like the Tachi family rules Solera. One day, there was a sudden uprising that came out of nowhere. The family disappeared without a trace, and only later they found the bodies of the king and queen. Their son, Tegan, was never found," Jarris said the last part mournfully and solemn.

"The goal of the Montari resistance is to find Tegan, and give him back the throne of Telos. We have been together for five years now, and we haven't even scratched the surface. Many of us gave our lives for this project and the rest of us will still gladly give it." Jarris spoke softly and with feeling.

Lora instantly put her head in her hands and sobbed quietly. Jarris put an arm around her and whispered something to her. A minute later, she dried her tears and sat up again. Her face was deathly pale.

Jarris still had his arm around her shoulder when he looked at Qui-Gon again. "My sister is one who suffered much because of this tyranny. She was right when she said that we need your help."

Qui-Gon nodded. "And we shall do everything in our power to help you. I know that Xanatos is a dangerous man, and I'm sure his son is no different. We are in this together."

Lora wept again, but this time it didn't seem out of terrible grief. They were tears of joy.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Knight and His Queen **

**Chapter 12**

Siri felt numb inside and out; in the last twenty four hours her world flipped upside down. The shocking death of her father was the pure manifestation of one of her worst nightmares. When she arrived on Solera, she knew that he was dying, but she never expected how fast it would happen. She didn't even have the chance to tell him he was going to be a grandfather again.

It was Solera's tradition that the royal family would remain in the palace for one week while they grieved for their lost loved one, and then on the one week anniversary, the new ruler would be coronated with a ball to celebrate. Even now, the servants were in preparations for the day. She despised the entire thing.

As the crown princess of Solera, she once endured many lessons to prepare her for her future role as queen. Since she left her home to become a Jedi, Siri never thought back much on her training in those early days. She knew how to use the Force and a lightsaber these days, not how to govern a world and follow in her parent's footsteps.

The only good thing was that Obi-Wan would suffer with her. Since he was her husband, Obi-Wan would be crowned king. Solera's monarchy was very different in some ways than on most other worlds. The actual ruler of the planet would be the member of the royal family. Since Obi-Wan was related to the Tachi line by marriage only, he could have no real authority on the planet. That responsibility would fall on Siri alone, though she would use her husband's council.

Since Tolan's death, Siri found herself totally miserable. Obi-Wan further endeared himself to her by never leaving her side and always doing everything in his power to comfort her. She was still getting morning sickness, but her husband was always there, offering his support. Even if that meant holding Siri's hair back from her face when she made her daily contribution to the fresher.

Siri was also grateful for Anakin and Ferus' discretion. They knew what was going on, and kept to themselves for the most part. The two padawans spent most of their time with Ral, who gave them pointers.

The day finally arrived, even though Siri wasn't ready for it. Poor Obi-Wan looked as uncomfortable as she did. He looked quite silly in fancy garments of foolishly expensive veda cloth instead of his practical Jedi tunics. Siri herself was forced into wearing a dress of sheer shimmersilk and uncomfortably high heels. They looked far from the image of the Jedi they once were.

Obi-Wan came up from behind Siri and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Then he took her hand and smiled at her fondly. "You look beautiful."

Siri grinned. "And you look ridiculous," she countered.

Obi-Wan looked offended, but Siri knew he really wasn't. "I guess I should've learned by now not to compliment you; it always comes back to haunt me."

Siri inclined her face closer to his and passionately kissed him. "Now, why would you say something like that?" she asked playfully.

"Your Majesties," interrupted a voice before Obi-Wan could answer. They both turned to look at the servant who addressed them. "It's time to begin."

Siri swallowed hard and nodded. She felt reassuring waves of the Force over whelming her. She smiled gratefully at Obi-Wan and turned to face the door leading into the ball.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

* * *

Obi-Wan took Siri's hand as they first entered the throne room. It was obvious that the servants had pulled out all the stops to make this a special occasion. Normal people would be astounded by the opulence of the room, but Obi-Wan just looked at it with mild curiosity. Siri squeezed his hand, but that was the only outward sign of her nerves. Through the Force, he could feel her anxiety and dread.

Siri's mother was standing right before the thrones; a warm smile graced her face. Obi-Wan also noticed their padawans standing against the far wall. Anakin's face went red, when he saw Obi-Wan, and he tried covering his laughter with his hand. Ferus look at his master shocked; it was obvious he never expected to see Siri wearing a dress.

On both sides of the red carpeted aisle were the citizens of Solera lucky enough to be invited to the coronation. There were several well-armed guards watching every move they made. The servants stood at attention, waiting for when their assistance would be needed. And of course, everyone's eyes were on the new King and Queen of Solera.

With every step she took, Siri felt like cursing. She clung to Obi-Wan's hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. They walked up the steps to the throne and stopped, then turned to face Mari.

"I would like to welcome all of you here today to this, Solera's most important ceremony. Despite the tragic passing of King Tolan, our world will move on stronger than ever," Mari stated. The audience burst into loud applause, and Mari had to motion with her hands for silence again.

"My daughter, Siri, is a very special young woman. As you all know, she was raised for leadership since she was born, but she's also become a Jedi. Her training as a Jedi has only made her smarter and I believe even more capable of leading us. Siri's husband, Obi-Wan is also a Jedi. Our beloved Solera is in very capable hands," Mari announced, smiling at her daughter and son-in-law.

Mari made a gesture with her hands to one of her servants who came forward bearing a soft pillow that held two gleaming crowns. She picked up the silver tiara that shonefrom the several jewels inlaid in it. Then she turned to face Siri.

"Kneel before me, my daughter," she said kindly. Siri squeezed Obi-Wan's hand one last time before doing as her mother asked.

"Siri Tachi Kenobi, do you solemnly swear to always follow Solera's laws honorably?"

Obi-Wan sent his wife another calming feeling through the Force. Siri swallowed once before answering. "I do," she said.

"Will you always protect Solera's people and do what is best for them?" Mari asked.

"I will," she said.

Mari set the silver helm gently upon Siri's head and then picked up the remaining crown, a circlet of gold, also inlaid with jewels. Then she faced Obi-Wan and asked him to kneel.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you solemnly swear to follow Solera's laws honorably?"

"I do," he answered, not hesitating as Siri had.

"Will you do all in your power to help guide your wife despite the trials she will face?" Mari asked.

"I will," he answered, shooting a comforting smile towards his wife.

Then Mari turned to face their audience and Obi-Wan's hand fell into his wife's again. "From this moment on, Queen Siri and King Obi-Wan are now officially the new rulers of this, greatest of worlds, Solera," she said.

Then as one, the crowd began to speak. "Long live Queen Siri! Long live King Obi-Wan!"

The planet Solera would never be the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 13**

Siri was withdrawn and very quiet that evening when she and Obi-Wan walked back to their suite. Obi-Wan felt such deep concern for her and worried that the past few days stress would get to her. Not to mention the fact that it could hurt the baby she carried. He squeezed her hand and gave her a comforting smile, but she didn't react other than look at him.

"We will get through this together," he said quietly.

Siri sighed and her hand went up to feel the tiara on her head. "I know, Obi-Wan, but I don't know what to do," she said in a harsher voice than she meant. I don't want to rule a planet and what am I to do with Ferus? I certainly can't abandon him now; I should've never taken on a padawan."

"Don't talk like that Siri, I'm sure you can continue training Ferus. I'm not planning on leaving Anakin either," he replied.

"I don't think the Council will be too happy with me," Siri said sadly.

"They were aware of your situation when you were brought to the Temple," Obi-Wan countered.

Siri sighed again and stood forward to let her eyes be retinal scanned for entry into their suite. She stepped forward, with Obi-Wan at her side.

"Siri," Obi-Wan said in a rush. "Don't the lights go on automatically when we enter?"

"They're supposed to," she replied.

"Something isn't right," he said. There was a disturbance in the Force.

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber, then he handed Siri hers. She didn't like it that there wasn't any place to hide it in her gown and so her husband held it for safekeeping. Twin blades of energy lit up the otherwise pitch black room The Jedi moved into defensive position; they were ready for anything.

Blaster bolts came zinging out of nowhere, but Obi-Wan and Siri were able to deflect them. They were grateful that the Force granted them better vision in the dark because now they could see the room filled with intruders. There were several assassin droids, four of the fearsome droidekas, and ten men in black armor outfitted with blasters and several other wicked looking weapons.

"Cease!" One of the black shrouded men commanded and the blasterfire stopped.

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan asked, his lightsaber still ablaze.

"Siri Tachi Kenobi, you are to come with us!" the man demanded ignoring Obi-Wan.

"What?" Siri asked surprised.

"Come with us now," the man said. "Or your husband will be killed."

"You won't take Siri and you won't hurt me," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly.

"You can't stop us," the man replied confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"There are now twenty blasters directed at your hear right now. I think that even for two Jedi; it won't be enough. And after you wouldn't want your wife to be hurt," The man answered.

Obi-Wan felt a flicker of indecision. He knew that Siri could protect herself, but he couldn't allow for the possibility of a stray bolt harming her. He needed to think of a diplomatic solution out of the situation with someone getting hurt and without his wife being captured.

"So what will it be?" the man asked.

"Why do you want her?" Obi-Wan asked changing the subject.

"She is the ruler of Solera, is she not?" the assassin replied.

"I won't cooperate with any scheme of yours," Siri snapped defiantly.

"I tire of this," the man said and made a hand gesture to his companions. Blasterfire rang out once more and the two lightsabers jumped in motion.

Obi-Wan could tell from the start that this fight wouldn't last that long, for he already felt the strain of trying to deflect and avoid some many blasts at the same time. He could sense that Siri was feeling the strain too and she had to fight in a hindersome dress.

Siri was fortunate in one way however, they were only shooting at Obi-Wan. He was grateful to have her fighting next to him. They moved in perfect tandem both deflecting all the bolts they could, but then the droids and men started drawing closer.

Obi-Wan was beginning to give up hope, but he did his best not to loose his cool. The droidekas were all over him, firing almost nonstop. Siri had to jump out of one's path and then it filled the gap. He was cornered and he was now separated from his wife. Obi-Wan winced suddenly to feel a bolt hit him in the bicep, but he didn't stop moving.

He felt Siri's distress and then he heard her gasp loudly. Obi-Wan couldn't see over the droidekas, but he knew what happened. His wife was being kidnapped, and he could do nothing to prevent it.

The droidekas' stopped firing and rolled backwards. Obi-Wan scanned the room and saw no trace of Siri. The men approached him and formed a ring around the Jedi.

"Disengage your weapon Jedi, or the Queen might have an accident," the man said coldly.

"What have you done with her?" Obi-Wan demanded doing his best to control the fury he felt coursing through him.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" the leader asked. "Now, disengage your blade NOW!"

Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber with a sigh. "Please take me, because I don't wish to be parted from her. Let me bear her fate," he said.

"No, your fate will be something different entirely," the man said.

Obi-Wan felt the slight tremor in the Force a split second before something came crashing down hard on his head. He felt dizziness overcoming him as he fell to the ground. Then he went into a state of total blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Knight and His Queen**

**Chapter 14 **

_"Master!"_

Obi-Wan felt the haze of unconsciousness disappearing and he opened his eyes. Slowly the image of his padawan standing over him clearly came into focus. Anakin looked very concerned and so did Ferus, who walked up behind him.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked, sitting on his haunches.

"Yes, I think so," Obi-Wan replied breathlessly.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan tried sitting up, but he saw stars. He sighed and lay back down, rubbing the large bump he now had on the back of his head. Besides his head, he also felt the burning pain in his shoulder where the blaster bolt struck him.

"Where is Master Siri?" Ferus questioned.

Siri! Obi-Wan sat up this time, despite the wave of dizziness he felt. Anakin reached a hand out to keep him steady.

"She was captured," Obi-Wan said clearly upset. "There were too many of them; they captured her and knocked me out."

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan replied sadly. "But all they wanted was Siri."

* * *

_This can't be happening!_Siri thought as she was being hoisted out of the palace by those strange assassins. Her head was covered by a stuffy hood that left her totally blind. She stretched out with the Force, but all she could feel was herself being pulled farther away from her home and Obi-Wan. She was extremely worried for Obi-Wan; she knew he was alive but his Force signature had weakened. Siri hoped he was all right.

Siri tried to read the intent of her kidnappers, but it was cloudy and she couldn't be sure what their intent was. She felt strongly that this was happening just because she was now Queen. She promised herself that she wasn't going to endanger her people in any way, but she also had to think about her unborn baby.

After a long while she was set down in a chair. She felt engines thudding beneath her and knew that she was on a ship. She drew in the Force once more and tried contacting her husband. Siri finally reached him and sent him the reassurance that she was alive. He queried in return, asking where she was. Telling him all she knew; Siri tried to get comfortable in her chair.

A few hours later Siri was roughly grabbed again and carried off the ship. The person carried her for a good five minutes and then set her in a chair. Then her blindfold was removed.

"Hello, Siri," came a cool and confident voice.

Siri nearly felt her blood run cold as she spotted the speaker. She hadn't seen him for over ten years, but she could never forget his face. "Xanatos," she spat angrily.

"There is no need to get upset, Your Highness," Xanatos replied mockingly.

"What do you want?" Siri asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out," Xanatos said with a grin. The he made a hand motion and someone walked out of the shadows of the dim room. "Meet my associate, Jenna Zan Arbor."

The woman wore an elaborate gown and she looked as if she once was very beautiful. She appeared to be trying to cover up the signs of age by using a great deal of makeup.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Siri Kenobi," Zan Arbor said.

"I haven't heard of you," Siri countered.

"Pity," Zan Arbor replied. "Because I am the leading geneticists in the galaxy and I'm renowned throughout."

"And why is that?" Siri asked, her heart beginning to sink.

"I've created new vaccines that have saved worlds, despite the fact that I was the one who introduced them in the first place," Zan Arbor bragged.  
"I'm not surprised," Siri snapped.

"You, in fact will be testing my newest drug," Zan Arbor stated.

_No!_Siri thought. She looked up, her face showing no sign of her apprehension. "And what exactly is this drug?"

"In short," Zan Arbor started, bored. "You will lose your memories."

Siri gasped and tried not to show fear. But this was incredibly terrifying. If she lost her memories then she would forget so many things: Obi-Wan, her children, her parents, Adi, and not to mention forgetting that she was a Jedi and Queen.

"Why?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Xanatos said, rolling his eyes. "With you out of the picture, your planet will be thrown into a chaos."

"And you expect to benefit from it?" Siri asked upset.

"No, I _will _benefit from it," Xanatos boasted.

While Siri had been speaking with Xanatos, Jenna had been bustling around the room preparing her equipment. She then walked up to Siri, with a wicked looking syringe in her hand.

"As my medical scan showed, you are pregnant," Zan Arbor stated, then she smirked at Siri. "This solution is highly toxic for embryos, just so you know. This will hurt."

Siri had barely a second to consider Jenna's words before she felt a piercing stab at the base of her skull. She had to do something; her baby couldn't be killed. Then out of nowhere she remembered something that Obi-Wan told her a long time ago. When he was thirteen someone tried to memory wipe him too, but by using the Force he was able to save his memories. Could she do the same thing?

She tapped into the Force and felt it move through her; slowing the poison trickling down her spine. When Obi-Wan was memory wiped it was using machines, but this was a chemical and Siri wasn't sure if it would work. Instead of drawing the Force as a sheath over her mind, she instead brought it to where her underdeveloped child was growing. She had to save the baby at all costs.

Dizziness overcame her and Siri's mind became fuzzy. She was loosing consciousness fast and if that happened then she would lose her access to the Force. Her child would then be subjected to those fatal chemicals. She couldn't let that happen.

Siri's strength was waning and the dizziness increased. Black spots formed on the edges of her eyesight and she knew it wouldn't be long now. She could still feel the Force, but she didn't have any sense of where it was. And then it happened…Her world went blank.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 15**

Since the moment Obi-Wan discovered that his wife was kidnapped; a tightening in his chest began that wouldn't go away. He didn't want to face the facts that Siri was gone, kidnapped and taken Force knows where. Already he felt such a deep longing to hold her once more, look into her sparking blue eyes and run his hands through her golden hair.

Obi-Wan summoned the Force and tried to locate where the criminals might have taken her to, but he only felt her presence vaguely. What he did feel; made his blood chill. Siri was terrified in such a way that her anxiety and grief nearly bowled him over. His wife was such a very strong person and it would take a great deal to frighten her. Obi-Wan felt that her anxiety was mostly centered on the child she carried; and the tightening increased. _What are they doing to her? _He asked himself.

There couldn't have been worse timing for something like this to happen. It wouldn't take very long till Siri's disappearance was known throughout Solera. The repercussions would be grave indeed should the population panic or riot. And the citizens were bound to blame Telos and that would only bring the two systems closer to war. _Maybe_, Obi-Wan thought, _that was the plan all along_.

"Obi-Wan," he heard the panicky voice of his mother-in-law say.

Distracted, he looked up to see Mari rushing towards him wearing a look of absolute fear. It was the look of a worried mother. She finally reached him and began to speak almost at once.

"None of the security holos got a clear view of the kidnappers, and we haven't been able to identify them. This is so terrible, what are they doing to my daughter?"

And with that, Mari collapsed. Obi-Wan caught her and pulled her into an embrace. She wept and the tears soaked his tunic, and actually Obi-Wan nearly felt compelled to join her. It was only by going through some of his Jedi calming techniques that he was contain his pent up emotions.

"I will bring her back," Obi-Wan stated.

Mari looked up at him with her tear filled eyes. "But you can't Obi-Wan. You are still the King of Solera," she replied.

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. "I can't just let her go," he declared.

"If you left now, Solerans would be even more distressed. We need you here to address the people and let them know that everything will be all right," Mari replied practically.

Obi-Wan hated to admit it, but she made a good point. If he were ten years younger then he might have impulsively decided to go after Siri, but he knew it wouldn't be what was right.

"I hate politics," he muttered bitterly. Then he made eye contact with Mari and nodded. "Yes, I will stay."

Mari nodded and patted him on his shoulder. "Good, my son," she said, then moving away to speak to one of her aides.

In the next moment Obi-Wan discovered that his comlink was going off, and he answered it instantly.

"Obi-Wan, I sensed something is wrong. What happened?" Qui-Gon said concerned.

"Siri was kidnapped," Obi-Wan said regretfully. The only response he heard was the sound of a gasp that Obi-Was assumed must be Ral-Gon's. He decided not to sugarcoat the story as his son was a Jedi and would have to come to terms with the situation.

"We were returning to our quarters when we were met up with several droids and men with blasters. There were too many of them and we were separated. I was knocked out and when I awoke she was gone. I sensed her fear, but not of where she is located."

"This complicates things," Qui-Gon commented. "Who has gone to search for her?"

"Almost the entire Soleran task force, but I'm not sure they will get anywhere. I want to leave, but I'm required to stay," Obi-Wan admitted.

"We're on our way," Qui-Gon said.

"But what about your mission?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Our missions have tangled in more ways than one," Qui-Gon answered vaguely right before the transmission ended.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Knight and His Queen**

**Chapter 16**

In a darkened room at an undisclosed location; a young woman awoke. Opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling all the while trying to remember who she was and why she was here. She couldn't remember anything about her life or even what her own name was; this was incredibly disturbing.

The woman sat up quickly but regretted it instantly. Her head and her back both instantly rebelled against the quick movement and the pain nearly brought tears to her eyes. She wondered what happened to her and then she was curious to know if this room she was in could be a med center.

"You're awake," said a woman walking through the door and over to the sleepcouch.

The woman didn't say anything; she just stared at the newcomer.

"You went through quite the ordeal, Sera," the woman continued.

So my name is Sera? The woman thought. Funny that name didn't seem to ring any bells. "What kind of ordeal?"

"You were nearly killed by pirates and you only survived because our Lord decided to save you. Your husband was killed however, I'm sorry."

Sera didn't know what to say to that since she didn't even know that she had a husband, let alone what her own name was. She just stared blandly at the woman. "I don't remember anything."

"Yes, I know. You are suffering from amnesia," the woman declared. "But you are well now and that means you must go to work in a few hours."

"I work?" Sera replied.

"Yes, you are a slave to our Lord in payment for him saving your life," the woman answered.

"A slave?!" Sera repeated, horrified at the very thought.

"Don't worry," the woman replied with a cheesy smile. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Now I will send up breakfast and a set of clothing for you to wear. You are expected in Warehouse 23B in two standard hours; there is a datacard on your nightstand with directions. Now I must leave you."

Wait," Sera replied. "I don't even know my full name; will I get my memory back."

"Your name is Sera Ketaris and unfortunately the medic says that the type of amnesia you have is likely to be permanent," the woman said before quickly exiting the room.

Sera didn't move from her sleepcouch as the horrible realization of what happened to her set in. She was scared and had no idea of what could happen to her. The thought of not having a memory of her family, her lost husband or any of her past was highly unsettling. And now her life would be in service of this Lord; forever to be a slave. She shuddered; not wanting to accept it. Still the woman had told her that it was unlikely to change.

* * *

When the food arrived; Sera picked at the bland food. She couldn't seem to settle her nerves and she still hurt all over. She had been straining to remember something—anything from her past, but it was nowhere to be found. It was as if her slate had been wiped clean and she was the unfortunate victim.

Sera put on the grey unisuit and finally found her way to the warehouse where she was supposed to start working. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

She entered the warehouse and looked around. There were hundreds of people in the large expanse and all of them were hard at work. She couldn't quite see what exactly they were doing, but it looked like a great deal of hard work. A grey droid rolled its way towards her and she realized it must been one of the taskmaster droids when she saw that it was armed with a blaster and electro jabber.

"Name," the droid demanded.

"Sera Ketaris," she answered, trying not to show the fact that she was intimidated.

"This way," it said and rolled on metallic wheels over to where several people were hard at work. "Zef, you are to instruct Sera on her new duties," the droid said to a young brown haired teen. He nodded and glanced at Sera curiously as she sat down near him.

"Hello," he said offering his hand. "I'm Zef Elsin."

Sera shook it and smiled. "Sera Ketaris…I think." The last part she muttered hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you considering the circumstances," Zef replied grimly.

"Thanks," Sera said, diverting her attention to the random metal parts on the durasteel table in front of her. "What are we supposed to do?"

Zef explained how to properly assemble the various parts to form the shell of…something. Then it was packaged and sent to yet another warehouse. Sera was slightly confused as her still addled brain was trying to take everything in, but she soon set to work. It was going to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Posting this on my 10 Year Anniversary for writing fanfiction here on ! Wow have the years flown by…

**The Knight and His Queen**

**Chapter 17**

"I knew this was going to happen!" said Jarris Tavik glaring at the Jedi Master furiously.

"I believe you are overreacting," Qui-Gon replied mildly.

"So just when you agree that you are going to help us you decide that you need to go to Solera!" the young man exclaimed.

"Will you let me explain?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I knew from the beginning that we shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Jarris, perhaps you should listen to what Master Jinn has to say," Lora said in an effort to calm him down.

Jarris turned his attention to Lora and his glare softened. He nodded and turned back to Qui-Gon frustrated, but he didn't speak.

"Now that I have your attention," Qui-Gon said, addressing not only Jarris and Lora, but the rest of the Montari Resistance.

"The new Queen of Solera has been kidnapped," Qui-Gon started. Several people gasped at this and whispering broke out. The Jedi Master waited patiently until he had their attention again.

"I believe there is a connection between Granta Omega and the kidnapping. I still fully intend to help your resistance in any way I can, but I am needed on Solera at the moment," he explained.

"The Solerans are traitors!" one man cried out.

"You have not learned on that claim first hand. I personally know the Tachi family and they have not betrayed anyone that I'm aware of," Qui-Gon answered calmly.

"I understand," Jarris said. "But I still need some sort of insurance that you won't betray us."

"Why don't you send someone to join us, that way you'll know firsthand that we would never trick you," Qui-Gon offered in compromise.

Jarris thought it over a minute and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Lora, why don't you join the Jedi."

Lora nodded, but remained silent. Qui-Gon stood up and Ral-Gon followed his lead. "We will depart then, I will report in later," he said.

"Farewell," Jarris said to the Jedi. Then he approached Lora and gave her a hug. "Be careful my sister."

"I will," she answered.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched as Ral-Gon expertly piloted the controls to their small starship. The young boy looked so calm and peaceful and was as well mannered as his father, but Qui-Gon could sense the emotions threatening to burst through to the surface.

"What is troubling you, Padawan?" he asked.

Ral-Gon pulled back a lever and watched as starlines appeared before the craft went into hyperspace. Then he turned to face his Master. "I'm curious, Master. Who was Xanatos?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Xanatos was my padawan," he said watching Ral-Gon's eyes widening in disbelief.

"I tested Xanatos on Telos and it was me who took him to the Temple. Crion his father was very bitter about giving Xanatos up and came to regret his decision. I watched Xanatos grow up and when the time came I took him as my apprentice. I didn't want to see his aggression and arrogance and I didn't want to believe the stories I heard about him bullying younger students. Only Yoda saw Xanatos for what he truly was and sent us on a mission to Telos where Xanatos wasn't able to forget his attachment to his father. And he never forgave me for killing his father."

"I understand," Ral-Gon said. "So Xanatos and Granta have a personal vendetta against you. But what does that have to do with them kidnapping the Queen of Solera?"

Qui-Gon hesitated. Obi-Wan and Siri never told their son about his true heritage, and he didn't want to undermine their wishes. But then again Ral-Gon would learn the truth on Solera and it wouldn't be good if he learned that his Master lied to him. He only hoped that the young Kenobi would take the news well.

"You're mother wasn't raised as a Jedi," Qui-Gon started. "She was born the Princess of Solera."

"What?" Ral-Gon exclaimed, a mixture of emotions crossing his face.

"Because she was your grandparent's only child they decided not to send her to the Temple. A Jedi Master by the name of Ral Harman taught your mother how to make use of her Force sensitivity. Years later she met your father and fell in love with him. She decided to leave the politics to your grandparents while she went to the Temple to become a Jedi."

Here Qui-Gon paused as he gauged his padawan's reaction. Shock was the biggest one followed by confusion, wonder, and a touch of anger.

"So it was my Grandmother who was kidnapped?" Ral-Gon asked.

"I'm afraid not. She is no longer the reigning monarch of Solera; your mother is," Qui-Gon said softly.

"No," Ral-Gon breathed. His face went pale as the horror dawned on him. "Why?"

"Several years ago your father, mother, and I foiled one of Xanatos' schemes. This must be his revenge. You must not lose faith my young Padawan. We will find her," Qui-Gon said reassuringly putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Ral-Gon replied still worried. Then his expression changed abruptly. "Wait a minute...I'm a prince!?"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Knight and His Queen**

**Chapter 18**

Obi-Wan felt nauseous, and he couldn't really comprehend why he should be feeling this way. In only minutes he would be addressing Solera as their king. He would be telling them the truth about Siri when honestly he didn't want to share what he felt was a personal matter.

"Obi-Wan, you're on," said Mari walking hurriedly over to her son-in-law. "Will you be all right?"

Obi-Wan nodded and adjusted the uncomfortable crown that now rested on his head. "I will be fine," he answered though he wasn't quite sure that he totally agreed with the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Then come," she replied a briskly led him to the stage.  
"I would like to introduce Jedi Knight and His Majesty Obi-Wan Kenobi," said an announcer onstage.

That was Obi-Wan's cue to walk onstage, while doing his best not to trip on the latest fancy garment that he was now forced to endure. He was sure he would feel more confident if he would've been allowed to wear his much more comfortable Jedi robes. He felt it ironic that he could negotiate with the best of them, but he didn't care for public speaking. Especially when it was about this particular topic.

"Thank you all for coming," Obi-Wan said, taking note that behind the holonet crews stood Anakin and Ferus looking quite uncomfortable.

"Yesterday on the night of the coronation my wife and I were attacked by a large group of highly armed individuals. We were not able to defeat so many attackers at once and Siri was kidnapped."

At those words the entire crowd let out a collective gasp and every single reporter was talking at the same time. And not to mention the fact that just about all of them raised their hands, wanting to ask questions. Obi-Wan instead tried to hush the crowd again before continuing.

"Solera's top officials and members of the Jedi Order are helping us track down the Queen and I assure you that she will be found."

At this particular moment Obi-Wan say three people enter the room and he was relieved to see that the tallest one was Qui-Gon. He was a little less thrilled to see that his son was there as well looking quite flabbergasted and confused. Obi-Wan knew he would have to share a few words with Ral-Gon when this was over. Following the two Jedi, however, was a young woman and Obi-Wan was curious as to why she was with them.

"Do you think the Queen might have been killed?" one reporter asked, his hand poised eagerly to jot down his response.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and drew on the Force to dispel with his own fear and annoyance that the man would ask such a question. Then again he shouldn't have been surprised as reporters weren't known for their tact.

"No, I'm sure she is alive," he replied confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" the reporter pressed.

"I just know it and why would she be kidnapped like that unless they were planning on demanding something." Obi-Wan said impatiently and then called on another reporter.

"Is it true that the Jedi are taking over Solera?" the next one asked.

"Absolutely not," Obi-Wan snapped. "Just because my wife and I are Jedi, doesn't mean we intend to let our Order rule this system. The Jedi are here as negotiators only and that includes myself."

Another reporter, this time a woman jumped the gun before he had a chance to call on her. "Is it true that unless your wife returns then your eleven year old son will have to rule our country?"

Obi-Wan didn't miss his son's sudden start at hearing that particular reporter's comment. "No," he said. "Nothing has been decided yet and the fact is that we will find the Queen. Thank you for your time."

Obi-Wan exited the press conference quickly, trying to stop his raging heart in the meantime. He didn't want to tell lies of any sort, but chances were his wife would never be found again. Obi-Wan didn't want to face that fact yet and still there was a chance that she could be found. And then there was the matter of his son.

He would have to explain to Ral-Gon their reasoning for not telling him of his true heritage. The poor boy already had so much to worry about, but Obi-Wan would have no choice but to tell him the truth. It was going to very difficult but Ral-Gon had to know that he might possibly be King of Solera before the time he was twelve.

* * *

Sera Ketaris was beginning to adapt to her new environment, though she still had no idea of what she was adapting from. She still couldn't remember the husband who died, not the accident that made her like that. And she found that fact incredibly disturbing.

At night she would have peculiar dreams that would make her feel like she was regaining a connection to her past life, but by the morning she would forget all about it. It was incredibly frustrating and it had her tossing and turning night after night.

The one good thing was that she had the young Zef Elsin to help her out. They had soon became fast friends and Sera thought of him as a son since he was a good 20 years her junior. She imagined that if she ever had a son that he would turn out to be something like Zef.

The work was incredibly hard and dangerous, but Zef always tried to take the brunt of the heaviest burden for not only Sera, but for weakened women and children as well. Sera was surprised to find out on the first day of her slavery that she was already physically fit and usually had no problems carrying her burdens except for rare moments when she felt waves of dizziness overcome her. During those times Zef would help her by making sure the taskmaster droids didn't notice that Sera stopped working.

The times when Sera was happiest, however, was the rare times she had a dream of an image and it would last with her for the entire day. One such image was the face of a handsome man with ginger red hair, blue grey eyes and a beard and mustache covering his face. The vision of this man only seemed to come to her when she was the most upset and it comforted her. She assumed that this man must be her deceased husband and that fact made her sad. She wondered if she would ever get over such a loss.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks to Mystery99 for all the lovely reviews, I'm so glad you are enjoying this story!

**The Knight And His Queen**

**Chapter 19**

It was times like these when Ral-Gon was most grateful for his Jedi training. He wondered what emotional state he would be in now if it wasn't for Jedi calming techniques. He numbly followed his master into a small conference room where he came face to face with his father.

"Ral-Gon, good to see you son," the elder Kenobi started.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ral-Gon said in an irritated tone.

"You must understand that we were only doing what we felt was best in the situation," Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes Father, but why?" Ral-Gon pressed.

"Young Jedi have enough to deal with in their lives; knowing that you were royalty would only cause problems. We wanted you to grow up as a Jedi, not as a prince," Obi-Wan explained cautiously.

Ral-Gon was silent and tried to get over his extreme annoyance at his parents. It hurt that they didn't think he would've been able to handle it; did they really trust him at all? To learn this now with his mother gone only made his stress threshold grow.

"Calm down son," Obi-Wan warned.

Ral-Gon groaned in annoyance, but released his emotions to the Force. It was very hard to have Jedi parents; you couldn't get anything past them. He looked up and his eyes made contact with his fathers. Only then did he realize the regret and anxiety his father was feeling and suddenly he wasn't upset anymore.

Suddenly father and son were embracing as they hadn't done in a long while. The latter couldn't stop a soft giggle when his father's whiskery face brushed up against his.

Drawing away Ral-Gon took a deep breath. "How are we going to find mom?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not sure yet as to how we're going to find her, but I assure you that we will."

Qui-Gon who had silently watched the exchange; finally decided to speak. "You're father isn't allowed to leave the system so we will head up the search. We will succeed, of that I can assure you."

"But what if we don't?" Ral-Gon asked.

"You're focusing on the negative," Qui-Gon reprimanded gently. Then he flashed the young boy a rare smile. "Why don't you go to the kitchens before Anakin and Ferus eat everything."

It wasn't long before the young Kenobi boy took off at a slightly less than respectable trot. Obi-Wan watched him go in amusement.

"He's so much like you at that age," Qui-Gon commented. "Always eager for his next meal."

"He's just a growing boy," Obi-Wan countered.

Qui-Gon chuckled softly and then studied his former padawan's face. "I know that it isn't just Siri's disappearance that is upsetting you. What is it?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Right before her father died we learned that she is pregnant."

Qui-Gon let out a breath with a hiss. "Which makes this incredibly more complicated."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "And I'm afraid we're running out of time."

Lora Ferran wandered the elaborate halls in the Soleran palace; eager to satisfy her curiosity. As long as she could remember she always wondered how the greatest enemies of her homeworld lived. Now she was in the very heart of their world and she didn't feel like she imagined she would've.

For one they didn't appear to be the cold blooded killers that she always was led to believe. She knew that Telos' government was corrupt, but she didn't think that the lies about Solera were made in complete falsehood. When she saw the king speak she knew that he spoke the truth. That man wasn't born conniving and deceitful like Granta Omega. _Perhaps_, she thought, _we were wrong about Solera all along_.

"Hello," said a voice startling and distracting her. She looked up to see a teenage boy walking her way. He was obviously another Jedi as was evident by the clothes he wore.

Lora nodded a greeting.

"Who are you?" the boy asked curiously.

"Lora Ferran," she offered.

"I'm Ferus Olin," the boy replied. "I saw you arrive with Master Jinn; do you know anything about Master Tachi's disappearance?"

"I'm not sure-what you are talking about?" Lora answered, confused.

"About my Master being kidnapped," Ferus replied regretfully. "And only just after being made Queen."

"You mean that Solera's Queen is also a Jedi?" Lora asked in surprise.

Ferus nodded. "I just hope we find her soon." Then he bowed courteously and walked off in the opposite direction.

_Incredible_, Lora thought; _even when Jedi rule a system they're still vulnerable_. What can this mean for everyone else? Lora almost didn't want to know.


End file.
